scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight To The Top!
'''Fight To The Top! '''is the eighth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The stakes are high. Two trainers stand on opposite sides of a stadium. Scott Bombilla, and Tony Mann. Both started their journey on the same day, but took two very different paths to get to where they both are standing. Beneath their trainers, on a large stadium, stands each of their first Pokemon, Tony's Charizard, and Scott's Ivysaur, both staring at each other and scowling. This was personal for Scott. He had to win this. Charizard releases a puff of smoke out of its nose, as Ivysaur kicks the ground, determined to beat it. Zach, Jill and Kevin look at both Pokemon with anticipation, as the referee raises a flag. Referee: Begin! Tony: FLAMETHROWER! Charizard lets loose a huge wave of scorching flames from his mouth, all aimed towards Ivysaur. Scott: DODGE IT! Ivysaur sprints away from the hot flames, but Charizard quickly starts flying after the Pokemon with fire still emitting from its mouth. Scott: KEEP GOING! Ivysaur races around the stadium, twisting and turning to avoid Charizard's flames. Tony: Fine, have it your way! Use Air Slash! Charizard closes its jaws, flames no longer erupting, and switches to a longer ranged attack. With a mighty flap of its wings, It blows powerful slashes of air at Ivysaur, all of them glowing a deep blue. Scott: Vine Whip, Go! Ivysaur, still in motion, shoots two long vines out of the bulb on its back, wrapping around Charizard's body. The Pokemon swings around Charizard, narrowly avoiding the attack, which instead strikes a wall of the arena, creating a giant crack. Scott: Now, on its back! Ivysaur quickly shortens its vines, launching it up on the Pokemon's back, mid-flight. With one vine wrapped around Charizard's back, Ivysaur uses its other vine to violently slash the opposing Pokemon. Tony: Big. Mistake. Tony clenches his fist, and points it towards his Pokemon. Tony: BLAST BURN! Charizard's entire body heats up, covered in a red aura, his body getting a darker red each second. His eyes turn purely red, and he roars with pure ferocity, and a huge explosion of fire erupts from its body in the form of a sphere, and it melts every rock in the field, smoke rising from the singed battleground. He turns to look at the roasted Ivysaur, who is barely moving. Charizard's eyes still red, it flies Ivysaur it, and lands in front of it, glaring at it with what looks like pity. Ivysaur's body is completely blackened, and its vines lay against the Pokemon, crispied, with puffs of smoke rising from the tips. The scene changes to Zach, Kevin, and Jill in the stands, all staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of them with their mouths open. The entire crowd is silent, waiting for the next move. Tony: Well Scott? You got anything clever to do? Scott stands completely still, staring at his Pokemon. His eyes widen, everything else seemingly a blur. He quickly yells out for his Pokemon, with no response. Helplessly, Scott falls to his knees. Scott: You're a monster... Tony: No, I'm a winner. Finish it Charizard! As Charizard gets ready to release its flames onto the defenseless Pokemon Ivysaur is encased in a fluorescent green glow, and it forces itself up. The black ash covering Ivysaur's body is suddenly pushed off by the green aura, and Ivysaur looks Charizard in the eye while dodging the Flamethrower. Tony: It... It's still up!? Scott: ...Ivysaur!? Ivysaur seems to grunt back in response, much different from how he usually sounds. In the stands, Kevin gasps. Jill: Its ability is kicking in! Ivysaur looks at its trainer, hungry for battle. Tony: This... This changes nothing! Charizard, Air Slash! Scott notices the fear in Tony's voice. Scott looks at Tony, then at Charizard, and then at his Pokemon. Scott: I don't know what just happened, but I LIKE IT! IVYSAUR, USE ENERGY BALL! A giant glistening orb of white energy forms in front of Ivysaur's mouth. Scott notices the size of the attack, much bigger than a normal Energy Ball. The Super-charged attack soars through the air. Both attacks collide, creating a giant explosion of energy particles. The dust clears, showing Ivysaur up on his feet, healthy as ever. Ivysaur lets out a determined roar, ready for more. Scott: NOW, SEED BOMB! The rapid fire seeds connect with Charizard, doing much more damage than they normally would have. Instead of shrugging it off, Charizard is pushed back quite a bit, and he flies towards Ivysaur, his body covered in flames. Tony: Charizard, listen to me! Blast Burn! Charizard, ignoring Tony due to his anger at Ivysaur, uses Flare Blitz, taking massive recoil. Ivysaur: IV-EH! The attack effects both Pokemon tremendously, with both Pokemon laying on the stone ground nimbly underneath a cloud of thick smoke. Scott: This is it Ivysaur... FINISH IT OFF WITH TAKE DOWN! A golden-green aura forms around Ivysaur's body, and it quickly begins charging towards the opponent with its remaining energy. Tony: If that's how it's going to be... Charizard, Flare Blitz! Charizard is surrounded in flames, its eyes turning red, and it soars towards its opponent, and the two Pokemon collide, rocks flying everywhere, as they both fall to the ground from the damage and recoil. The Referee holds both flags up. Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Both lights dim, and Tony recalls Charizard. Tony: Charizard, I trained you better than that!! Tony shuffles through his pocket, before finally taking out a Pokemon and angrily throwing the ball against the ground, causing it to open and release a Golem to the stadium. Tony: Golem, destroy him! Scott: Another tie... Well, time for a tie-breaker. Scott returns Ivysaur to its Poke Ball, and quickly holds out another, knowing exactly what to do. Scott: Hey, Tony! Tony looks at Scott, saying nothing. Scott: I suppose since there's a bit of a Pokemon Reunion going on, why not let out one who saved a special place in its heart for you! He presses against the button of the ball, as a Growlithe happily lands on the field. The Pokemon looks up at the Trainer across from it, and its mood quickly changes from happy to infuriated. Its heart begins pounding, and it let's out a ferocious yelp. Tony: Aw, poor wittle Gwolithe, so small and puny. Referee: Begin! Tony: Finish this quick. Stone Edge! A flurry of white stones fly at Growlithe, and Tony already has a smug smirk on his face. Scott: Agility! Growlithe's body becomes highlighted in a blue-ish color, raising its speed massively. Scott: Now, DODGE IT! With the stones just centimeters away, Growlithe instantly dashes away with his powerful increase in speed. Tony: Earthquake! Golem slams its feet into the ground, causing the field to ripple, and rocks go flying everywhere. Scott: Alright Growlithe, use Flame Wheel! Growlithe begins charging towards the opponent, surrounded in a cloak of fire. The Pokemon races across the shaky ground, still taking lots of damage. Tony: HYPER BEAM! Golem's eyes turn a bright white, and it lets loose an orange beam from its mouth, going straight towards Growlithe. Growlithe runs faster and faster, the flame around its body becoming bigger and bigger, headed straight on towards the Hyper Beam attack without worry. The two attacks rapidly approach, becoming almost too bright to see.... The Flame Wheel slices the Hyper Beam in half, and when it reaches Golem, both the Pokemon and Tony have a mixture of awe, anger, and terror on their faces as Flame Wheel lands. The flames erupt into a massive blue explosion, which scorches the entire stadium, and when the flames finally clear, Golem is seen KO'd, burnt all over, while Growlithe is seen, standing triumphant on the ashy ground, panting heavily. Announcer: It was so intense, we forgot about the field change! Anyway, we have our victor!! The Referee holds up the green flag. Referee: And the victor is... Scott Bombilla and Growlithe! The crowd roars with applause, and Growlithe runs back to Scott, tackling him and licking him all over. Tony: I... I lost? Scott: That's right. You didn't only lose, but you lost to a Pokemon that you abandoned. The Pokemon you thought was weak. Growlithe: Grow! Scott begins aggressively walking towards Tony, glaring at him. Scott: Here's a tip for you, Tony. Being a Trainer isn't about how strong the Pokemon starts off as. As a Trainer, you're supposed to bond with the Pokemon and help and guide it to greatness! Next time you abandon a Pokemon out in the wilderness, just remember that once it grows big and strong, it'll kick destroy your Pokemon any day, just like Growlithe did. Growlithe lets out a bark, releasing several hot embers onto Tony's face, as Scott turns around back to the stands and leaving Tony speechless. Scott: Growlithe, you did so great! I am so proud of you! Scott hugs the Pokemon tightly, feeling the sweat and heat from the Pokemon's body. Tony: But... That... No... Tony struggles for words as Scott walks up to his friends in the audiendce, and he punches a wall. Tony: There's no way... Friendship isn't important. It's power... Right? Scott walks over to his friends, who all congratulate him and hug him. Kevin: Good job Scott! For a second, I thought you might lose. But that... That has to have been the best battle I have ever seen! Zach: Yeah. Good job, Scott. You deserved the win. He smiles, patting Scott on the back. Scott: Thanks so much, guys! Jill: Seriously though Scott, that was an amazing battle... And Ivysaur's ability kicking in! Scott: Yeah, what was that!? Zach: An ability called Overgrow. Whenever a Pokemon with that ability is brought down to really low health, it gains a lot of power for its Grass-type moves. The Charmander line has the fire-type equivalent called Blaze, and Squirtle's line has the water-type equivalent Torrent. Scott: Whoa... That's awesome! Zach: Yeah, it sure is. Scott pauses, and glares at Tony, who bitterly covers his face as he walks out the stadium. Scott: I just hope Tony's listens to what I said, I was very serious about that... No other Pokemon should have to go through what Growlithe went through... His way of training Pokemon is disgusting. Zach: Pokemon are abandoned all the time. We can only hope that there are more people out there like you that will take them in and care for them. Scott: Yeah, I hope so too. Scott looks down at Growlithe once again, and begins petting it behind the ears, as the Pokemon smiles and sticks its tongue out. Scott: Seriously, Growlithe. I am so unbelievably proud of you. Scott hugs his Pokemon once again, as the story comes to an end.